Hiro and Karmi: Writers of Heroes
by GojiraCipher
Summary: Conclusion to 'Karmi X Captain Cutie' and 'Karmi and Flame Jumper! Awesome Friends Go'. Now that Hiro and Karmi hooked up, the two decides to have a bet to see if Hiro can write a fanfiction just as popular as Karmi's stories. So sit back and relax as these two not fight for once and instead just love to hang out with each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiro and Karmi: Writers of Heroes**

"Helllllloooooo fans!" Fred greeted the reader. "Don't ask how I know about your existence and my non-existance, because you are here for one reason only." Fred waved his fingers in a fantasy kind of way. "To read the exciting conclusion to the 'Karmi Fanfiction' series before our next to episodes 'City of Monsters' airs on September … and apparently more episodes were recently announced ….. One of which involves Hiro writing about us ….the author already had this in mind months ago! … Also there was this other guy who wrote something similar last year or something …. It's a straight up Hiro x Karmi story."

Fred looked around. "Oh, what's that random reader who haven't read the other two stories yet? You haven't read the other two stories yet? Well the first one was just a joke story to poke fun at Karmi's fangirl side, which is an awesome side. I should know because I am an awesome fanboy. Also we were poking fun at all those O.C. girls that get paired up with Hiro. I showed them all to Hiro and boy was his face red, not as red as Karmi's but she was feeling nothing but anger."

"Ooh ooh! The other story was about Karmi saving everyone and I was co-writing. Did you see all those capital letters LIKE THIS? That was all me. We are such good besties. I hope the actual show makes her a friend. She's working for the main villain without realizing it and is doing a good job at saving the day. So I hope she make up with Hiro at the end of phase 2. And that's 'make up' not 'make out'. Them hooking up officially is more of an 'end of the series' thing before we finish off with a big movie sequel. Yes yes I want them to officially hook up too, but this is art and art takes time.

Fred then look away with eyes of sorrow. "But maybe there will be a dark twist where she gets mutated and runs away until coming back near the end of phase 3 to fight the next big villain." Upon realizing something, Fred's face lit up. "What if that actually does happen and I called it before anyone else. Oh boy, I can't wait till the next episodes, especially when I don't have to go to school! I am so pumped and-"

"O.K., Fred. I give up. What. Are. You. TALKING ABOUT!?" Karmi shouted as she sits with Hiro in his own lab, staring at Fred who's looking away.

"Oh." Fred turned to the two prodigies. "I'm pretending to be an announcer recapping our lives as a fanfiction. But don't worry, we're real people. I mean if I actually knew if this was all a cartoon or some fanfiction, that will ruin all the emotions he had. Especially now that you two are a couple and I get to watch how you two will naturally interact and then-"

"Don't worry, love birds. I'll handle it here." Go Go walked in and dragged Fred away by the ear.

"He's still my Awesome Friend, but I still get lost when he talks." Karmi sigh as she leans on her chair.

"Not even us geniuses can figure that one out." Hiro said, with a sly smile. "Well except for me."

Before the big, non-canon reveal, Karmi would get annoyed by such a comment, but now there is only friendly banter.

"I'm sorry, are you the _bio_tech genius around?" She smiled at Hiro. "Unless Fred is one of your androids all along with the sole program to turn me into an old lady."

Hiro laughed. "Now you're sounding just like Fred."

The two shared the laugh together until Karmi received an email on her phone. She opened it to find a review on her last story. "Great, another one of these."

Hiro looked to see the review was only a question about when the next chapter to her Big Hero 6 fanfiction will come.

"And he's a guest, so I can't actually contact him." Karmi rolled her eyes. "Though I haven't wrote a chapter in a while."

"Why's that?" Hiro rested his arm on the table. "Too busy hanging with the real deal?" Hiro raised his eyebrow, causing Karmi to look away with a slight blush.

"As a matter of fact, yes. And let me tell you, I expected more Gondola rides, or at least just one with you playing lovely music for your sweetheart."

Karmi then glanced right at the entrance for a few moments and then slowly walked towards it. She opened it to find no trace of anyone. "I don't hear any squealing, so I think they're not spying on us again."

"Finally….." Hiro sighed at he looks on his phone. "Man, I bet I can write a story just about those guys and they'll get a thousand hits in a day."

"A thousand in a day?" Karmi smiled as she gestured to herself. "Well my fanfiction gotten that much in two weeks. You'll need my kind of writing skills to accomplish such a feat."

"Is that besides the fact that Big Hero 6 was already popular here and there's more people in San Fransokyo than just a thousand?" Hiro stood up and folded his arms. "And let's not forget, I lived those adventures. I may not be a gloater, but I'm certain that I can write a story that will blow everyone away."

"Not a gloater?" That little statement didn't fool the girl, but it did turn the cogs in her mind. "Hmmmm." She felt her chin as she pondered until she recieve an idea. "Hiro." With a sly smile, she leaned forward. "Was that a challenge?"

"Challenge?" Hiro looked straight at her, with the same smile. "So what will the wages be this time?"

The two stepped closer, their foreheads nearly touching.

"You go first."

"Really?" Hiro folded his and made contact with Karmi's forehead with his. "How about-"

"Hello students." Both Karmi and Hiro jumped to see Professor Granville opening the door. "Just saying hello and making sure you two are having _mandatory_ fun. Farewell."

She leaves, leaving the two motionless.

"You sure there's no hidden recorders around?"

"I … I checked around here after …. Him. But I found nothing …."

Karmi took a deep breath. "Can we just get back to our bet?"

"Yes." The two immediately returned to their positions with their foreheads in contact …... A bit too fast.

"Ow!" The two felt their heads in pain.

"How'd you fit your big brain in that thick skull?" Karmi rubbed her forehead.

"So glad I left Baymax with the guys." Hiro rubbed his head too.

"_On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?_" Baymax suddenly appeared. "_I was ordered by Professor Granville to montorize your actions to be 'mandatory'. Mandatory, under this circumstance, can refer to-."_

"I am satisfied with my care!" Hiro shouted, which deactivated Baymax.

"Remind me again why I fell in love with the real you?" Karmi smiled with her left hand to her hip.

"You got lucky." Hiro answered as they _slowly _returned to their position. "If I win, you try out my Aunt Cass's next experimental meal."

"And if I win …." A grin grew on her face. "You need to help me collect microbes …. In the swamp!"

"The swamp, really?" Hiro slightly pushed Karmi's head up.

"Oh what's the matter?" Karmi started to push Hiro's head down. "Not up to the challenge?"

Hiro's eyes narrowed with determination as he pushes harder. "In your dreams."

"Then it's a bet!" The two continued to wrestle with their heads, until they both slightly tilt their heads which made them fall right on the floor."

"Ow!"

"_I was activated when-"_

"I am satisfied with my care." This time Karmi was the one to deactivate the robot. "Let's get started."

Hiro and Karmi rolled to the computer as Karmi pulled up a word document. "Ready to give me something great, Genius Boy?"

Hiro cracked his fingers. "Trust me, it will be."

**End of Chapter**

"Wait, this is multi-chaptered?" Fred returned. "This is awesome and disappointing at the same time. Just like all cliffhangers!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Huh, I'm impressed, Genius Boy." Karmi leaned on her arms as Hiro typed away. "I would expect something like 'Nothing', 'No ideas', and 'Useless empty brain'."

As Hiro typed, the boy turned to his girl, with a confident smile. "That would be the old me, the new me is much more experienced."

"We'll just see about that." She looked towards the screen. "So what's happening?"

Hiro allowed her a seat. "Madame?…."

"Really, you're calling me that?" Karmi rolled her eyes and sat down to read what Hiro have created fresh from his mind..

* * *

"Bwa ha ha ha. Soon everything shall fall into pieces." Fire spread across the city as a ferocious dragon fly through the sky, stained in ashes. "My memories …. My past ….. It shall all be mine!"

Darth Fire, the mysterious villain that threatened San Fransokyo multiple times, have returned to wreak havoc. This time his eyes, blinded by evil, is set on a certain prize. "There….." The dragon swoops in and crashes right into San Fransokyo's Museum of History, destroying countless of artifacts.

Did he care about erasing the past of countless lives and civilizations? No. He only cared about one past, his.

"And there it is…." Darth Fire leaped from his dragon and gazed upon his prize, a green gem incase in glass. "From the eastern land of Tosico, The Gem of Kioku." He shattered the glass with his fist and gently lifted the gem. "Legend says that it shall restore the memory of any individual, for a price that is."

Darth Fire dropped the gemstone in his sleeve. "Now that Big Hero 6 is distracted with the fireworks, our exit will be rather smooth."

"Guess again!"

Darth Fire and the Dragon turned to see their doom. "Kyaputian Ao!" Darth Fire shouted, staring down his opponent.

"Yes it I, Kyaputian Ao!" The six-foot tall hero of San Fransokyo who's not only brave and strong, but also the most intelligent man the world has ever seen. "I've installed countless of automatic fire extinguishers around the whole city. By the way…."

CRASH!

Red Panda fell through the roof and punched the dragon right to the floor.

"RRRaaaah, zzzzt, zzzzit!" Static shot from the dragon, revealing it to be a robot, still ready to fight.

"I've built the dragon myself." Darth Fire folded his arm. "Along with my 'cutting' edge technology."

The dragon lifted its tail as sawblades appeared out of it.

"_Oh no._" Red Panda jumped out of the way as the dragon tried to slice him in half.

"Don't think you have the upper hand!" Kyaputian Ao used his high speed to run right to Darth Fire and kick him to the ground.

With a large growl, Darth Fire shot fire from his feet and-

"Alright, I need to interrupt this." Suddenly Karmi appeared, in a brand new hero costume, standing in between the two enemies.

"Karmi, what are you doing?" Ao asked, wondering why Karmi is typing this in too.

"To point out all the continuity errors." Karmi jumped to Darth Fire. "First off, he's Darth _Flame_, not fire."

"It's true." Darth Flame said.

"Also, that's supposed to be a genuine dragon."

"But dragons aren't real?" Ao added.

"Neither are living mummies, but look at what Fred's dad fought." Karmi showed Ao a photo on her phone of Boss Awesome standing on a pile of mummies in victory.

"I…. think I remember that." Kyaputain Ao rubbed the back of his head.

"I should also point out your sudden beefy growth spurt, and something minor. Not really too distracting, but your new name?!"

"Hey, you came up with 'Captain Cutie' yourself. So I decided to call me something cool and original."

"Your name means Captain Blue. Not really original if you ask me." Karmi playfully stuck her tongue out. "And you guys only went by 'Big Hero 6', I had to make up names for you guys, and not one of you questioned it, especially you."

"Well Honey Lemon wanted to have you rethink it, and what's wrong with giving me muscles? Thought you would have done that already. With you latching onto my manly arm."

"... Uhhhh, oh look, I think we're going off topic with this."

"Yeah, you're right. I can't believe we typed all this in. Darth Flame is probably miles away by now."

"Huh?" Darth Flame looked up from a magazine. "Oh OH! You'll never catch me!"

"Alright, I'm back in charge." Kya-Captain-Blue Ao, dsl;afkjaskcxvnpwoii. "Karmi, can you let me have this?"

"Fine."

Ahem, _Kyaputain Ao_ jumped away from the flames as Red Panda fought hand to teeth with the robotic dragon.

"I really enjoy fighting you, Ao, but I simply don't have the time." Darth Flame then shot a pillar of fire around himself. "Find me in the Muirahara Forest, there we shall have our final duel, and the return of the true me!"

The dragon detracted his saws and swatted Red Panda away. The beast gave a big robotic roar as it flies around the pillar and into the sky.

"The forest….." Despite not being the biggest fan of the great outdoors, Ao will stop at nothing to save the world and stop Darth Flame from bringing forth chaos. Especially with all the bears and mosquitoes.

"I'm back!" Karmi, which is I, pushed Hiro to the side to add more commentary. "Not the biggest fan of the outdoors? So you're telling that all I had to do to get rid of you was plant a forest right at campus?"

"Glad you never thought of that?" Ao came back, wrestling the keyboard from Karmi.

"Yep, now gimme!" lskdnfaisdnflasndklzwieljrqpiofnovkgnreija..

* * *

"Alright you two, that's enough horse playing." Wasabi came in, seeing the two in a deadly match. "Now how about you enjoy some nice warm jasmine tea?"

"Uh, Wasabi, you already offered us tea an hour ago." Hiro said as Chop-Chop placed the tray besides him. "Don't you remember ….you just want to spy on us being a 'Cute couple'."

Wasabi gasped …. With poor acting. "What, nooooo. I just wanted to provide my two friends here something comforting."

Both Hiro and Karmi gave him the same glare, which made the man to confess.

"Can't you blame me? I mean look at you two right now, you almost look identical it's just so cute."

"I'll say!" Honey Lemon jumped in, with her phone camera ready. "Smile."

Karmi tried to protest, but Honey Lemon snapped away, with a dog filter on.

"Eeeeeeeeh! You two falling in love after the reveal was sooooooo awesome!"

"After?" Hiro and Karmi looked at one another. "It took four months for us to actually like-like each other."

"Hey, what are you working on?" Honey Lemon looked right the screen and squealed. "Are both of you writing a fanfiction together? I got to get Fred here and-"

"Honey Lemon, Wasabi." Hiro spoke up. "Wasn't there a very important project you two were assigned on?"

Wasabi rubbed his chin and gasped. "Right, I forgot about the extra credit."

"Of course. Can't risk missing that." Honey Lemon said as the two waved goodbye and closed the door behind.

"Finally, peace." Hiro sigh, too late.

"Hiro, honey. I have lunch." It was Aunt Cass behind that door, bringing an afternoon meal which is highly possible there's enough for two.

"Good job, genius boy. You spoke too soon." Karmi shook her head. "At least you'll be embarrassed more here."

"Also I brought Karmi's parents with me."

Karmi's eyes shot right open as sweat race down her face. "Please no photos, please no photos."

**Thirty minutes later**

"Thanks for the visit, Aunt Cass."

"And yes, we are and will behave ourselves."

Karmi and Hiro slouched to the computer, feeling very tired.

"Did your parents ever bother you with your fanfictions?" Hiro asked the girl genius.

"Well I might as well add this, yes …. Yes they have."

The two leaned on their chairs. "Can I have a moment?" Hiro said, rubbing his head.

"Go right ahead, my knight in shining blue armor." Karmi said with an equal amount of energy as the two rested from the sudden visits.

SPLAT!

"Hi Hiro and Karmi!" The kids turn to the window to see the splatten form of Globby smiling at them.

"Ugh."

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"O.K., now I'm ready." Hiro turned to Karmi. "Is the close clear?"

The biotech girl looked out the door, stuck her head out the now clean window, and even checked all the draws for anything to spy on them. "Clear, how's the computer?"

"Free from spyware." Hiro swirled his chair. "I say the only people who can spy on us now are ghosts."

"After the mutants, let's see how long that will take." Karmi sat the Hiro as he write the final chapter to his story. "You are adding me into this, right?"

"Like I have an actual choice." Hiro smiles as he types away.

* * *

And so Kyaputain Ao, Red Panda, and Karmi head out into Muirahara Forest, where Darth Flame awaits.

"The Gem of Kioku, what do you think it is, Sweetie pie?" Karmi tilted her head in confusion. "Wait, give me that! Sweetie pie? Really, you think I'll give you that kind of pet name?"

"And what about 'Captain Cutie' then?"

"Well 'captain' can refer to heroes, and that nickname should go to your Aunt Cass …. Given by Krei."

"Who told you about their date? You know what, nevermind." Kyaputain Ao _took the lead _as the heroes travel through the insect infested forest. "The Gem of Kioku is said to return forgotten memories of any person. There's a legend that says a special ceremony must be performed, but the details were lost years ago."

Karmi gasped. "But super hunky Ao, what if Darth Flame found the descriptions that can activate the gem's power?" Karmi asked with big sparkly anime-eyes as her lower lip tremble. "My big strong man will never let a mean widdle baddie like Flame scare me. Huh?" The beautiful girl rub her face on Kyaputain Ao's arm of steel.

Hiro, this is my punishment, isn't it?

You are correct, Karmi. A+.

Red Panda responded to Karmi. "_Though archaeological discoveries involving the Gem of Kioku haven't been uncovered recently in the last 20 years, it is still possible that Darth Flame may find such relics through personal examination or private trades._"

"Whatever the case is, he still committed arson and theft, that villain is going down. And also, do you really want to go to the swamp with ten times as much bugs than here?" Ao swatted away a dozen of mosquitoes as Karmi struggles as well.

"Not without bug spray. My field may be biology, but I'm definitely no happy camper."

They traveled deeper into the forest until they noticed a small light in the distance. Following Kyaputain Ao's incredible stealth, the trio hid behind the bushes to find a clear area with Darth Flame and his dragon, along with the Gem of Kioku, floating in his hands.

"_Watashi wa onrain hon'yaku-ki o shiyō shite imasuga, osoraku amari seikakude wa arimasen. Watashi wa onrain hon'yaku-ki o shiyō shite imasuga, osoraku amari seikakude wa arimasen."_

"What is he saying?" Karmi whispered to the team.

"_I will translate_." Red Panda spoke. "_But I am only able to use a free online translator, so it may not be accurate."_

Kyaputain Ao glared at the hooden villain. From the time he was captured by the man, he briefly listened to his backstory about waking up in an unknown location with no memories, and meeting someone. Sadly this was all he heard. Perhaps if he was able to know the whole story, he could have helped him. If he truly lost his memories, then there's a chance that he has a family or friends. People who care for him and are horribly worried by his disappearance.

He have seen villains with their own struggles, and even Globby once fought for evil. If the mutant can have a change of heart, then maybe his burning heart can cool. Unfortunately, fate will not make that possibility so easy.

"About time you will be joining us, Kyaputain Ao." With no hesitation, Darth Flame turned and shot a fireball directly at their hiding spot. "If you think you can actually sneak up on me a second time." The Dra-

* * *

**BEEEEEP! BEEEEEP! BEEEEEP!**

"Darn it, I forgot this building had a fire drill today!" Hiro said with annoyance, until they heard a loud explosion.

"You'll never catch me!" Some …. Sort of mime super villain shouted outside, with actual words for some reason. "For the broken heart!" He shouted again while throwing explosive balloon animals around, not sure if that's part of a joke or not.

"Well, time to go to work." Hiro clapped his hands together. "Karmi honey, I'll be home by six and I am looking forward to that roast dinner. Also please don't pull a Lois Lane."

"No promises."

**Several Moments Later**

"Boy what a loser." Hiro walked back in as Karmi was eager to hear all about. "Turns out it was one of Professor Granville's exes, and she said to _never_ ask about it."

"Thanks for the warning." Karmi pulled Hiro back to the computer. "Now come on. This is getting good."

"Better than yours?" Hiro smirked.

"Don't bet on it yet." Karmi tapped Hiro's head. "The climax and ending can sometimes ruin the whole story. Or some stupid twist? It better not be a stupid twist, because you need to write something real emotional to fix that up."

"Just wait and see, my lady."

"Again with the formal stuff." Karmi playfully acted sick. "And still no Baymax suddenly appearing."

* * *

-gon leaned towards it creator with flashing eyes. "I've installed sensors to detect your DNA, now I can hunt you down and threaten your loved ones or something."

The three heroes gasped.

"_Oh no_."

"That's copyrighted!" Karmi pointed as a The Sword of Truth materialized in her hand. "I've slain a muilti-demonsinal demon thingy with this blade. Don't think your pet lizard is enough to stop me!" Karmi lunged forward to slay the dragon, but the dragon flew around her and created a whirlwind to blow her up into the air.

"Ahhhhh!"

Seeing his beloved in danger, Kyaputain Ao leaped into the air caught her in his arms. "Sorry to interrupt your fall."

"...Soooooo was that supposed to be a pun?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about autumn, but it's kind of hard to think. Especially when I'm writing this fresh out of mind, and your leaning your head on my shoulder."

"Don't you like being this close while writing?"

"Ups and downs. Wonder if I can fit that into a pun?"

"I would suggest you ask Fred, but we already had enough company."

"Don't worry guys, I'm back. So why are we typing our conversation on this?"

"FRED!"

"Oh sorry, alone time. Got it. Don't want my ear red again."

"Well, Cutie. That was something."

"And if Professor Granville allow it, I would like to place some spybots around the lab … good. Still no spyware …. I hope."

Darth Flame looked at the two couple. "They've been floating their for a while, should I …." But then he narrowly dodged the dragon that was being slammed by Red Panda.

"_You have received critical damage on your back."_

The dragon lifted his head to spew fire, but the mechanical monster was stopped, by a blade striking the head and shutting it off for good.

"Courtesy of yours truly." Karmi said as she and Ao landed on the ground. "I'm terribly sorry, Darth Flame, but your playtime is over."

Red Panda and Kyaputain Ao stood beside her.

"It's over, hand over the Gem of Kioku and surrender. There's no way you'll be able to perform your ceremony now."

Darth Flame was silent. With his arms folded, he just stood there and looked at the heroes.

"_Darth Flame is unresponsive. It is highly likely that he is satisfied._"

Upon hearing the robot, Darth Flame started to laugh. "Right you are."

"What's so funny?" Karmi asked. "It's three against one, you can't win."

Darth Flame's laughter grew even stronger. "Look down."

"Here we go." The three heroes slowly lowered their heads and saw that they were standing around strange markings, and right below them are three circles.

"Now!" Darth Flame threw his arms open and the markings on the ground began to glow.

"What's this?" Ao tried to move, but he was caught in an invisible force field. "I'm trap!"

"Us too!" Karmi said as she and Red Panda tried to break through the barrier.

"Finally … my memories shall return … after I suck the memories out of you three!" Darth Flam laughed as the green glow formed around the heroes. "After I awoken with no memories, I met … well I forgot his name. Not because of my amnesia, but he was just so boring ….. Also he turned me into this fire man thing. He wanted to use me as a weapon, but I had other plans. I managed to destroy him, but not before he deleted every bit of information he has on me. Now I am alone, and I don't know who to turn to for help!"

He walked close to Kyaputain Ao, studying his face. "So since I am now a monster, I shall live like one. I shall rule this world, and I shall bring my order to all that lives. You … you get to experience the pain and sorrow I have." He leaned close to Ao's face. "And yes, I have a reason why I can't just show my face to see if anyone recognize me."

"AAAAAHHHH!" Karmi screamed as she collapsed to the ground.

"Karmi!" Ao called out, but she did not respond.

"Ooooh, she's first." Darth Flame shook his head. "Such a shame, I say you made a cute and highly intelligent couple. But soon she won't even recognize your face."

The love …. The love they share. The love that grew naturally …. It shall be erased.

"No….." Kyaputain Ao slammed on the barrier. "No, she doesn't deserve this!" As he banged on the force field, his strength grew stronger and stronger.

"What is this?" Darth Flame stood back and gasped as he saw a crack form on the barrier. "No, impossible!" The force field shattered into pieces, which caused the entire ritual to fade away, freeing Karmi and Red Panda. "How, how can you do such a thing?"

"Well it wasn't just the power of love…." Ao smiled as he tapped his arm. "I've put on a certain undershirt before starting this mission."

"The Nano-Dex…." Kyaputain Ao's suit that allows the wearer to-

Throw chairs and squirt ketchup on people.

That … and increase the body strength of said user.

Before the villain could think, Ao ran up to the villain and punched him 'lightly' into a tree.

"If you want a fight, don't hold back!" Darth Flame stood up as fire encased his body. "As you can see, I'm not quite human anymore!" Darth Flame casted a giant ring of fire around Ao, trapping him.

From those flames came fire versions of Darth Flame, that charged at the hero at all directions. Ao narrowly dodged each one, but was then caught by the real Flame. The villain grabbed a hold of Ao's head and began dragging him into the ground.

Suddenly, Red Panda swooped in and pure water around the flames.

"Daaah!" Darth Flame seem be have felt pain from the water falling on his body.

"My turn!" Karmi drew her sword and slashed through all the fire clones that escaped the water. "Common Cold Cannon!" Karmi fired at Darth Flame, but the villain stood his ground.

"You good at darts?" Darth Flame flew up and formed fire spears which all were shot towards Karmi.

"Eek!" she narrowly dodged all the attack, but still felt fear as Darth Flame flew around her. "How about I try something that goes boom?"

"Like your villain career?" Kyaputain Ao came in and punched him with much greater force.

"Like I said, don't hold back." With fists of fire, Darth Flame started punching the hero like a crazed anime character.

With his highly trained coordinate skills, Ao blocked each punch and delivered one himself.

"Aaah!" Darth Flame floated back and felt his chin. "How'd that felt?"

Kyaputain Ao felt his fist. "Actually, that felt rough."

"Like there was no flesh at all?" Much to their surprise, Darth Flame removed his hood, shocking everyone. "So how do you like my face, or where I should have a face, or a body!"

Darth Flame exposed his torso and revealed his horrifying form, a skeleton on fire. "No face, no fingers, no DNA." Darth Flame cracked a smile, the best he could. "Also my teeth have been dented, so no possible way to find myself. Not one single way."

Then his entire body gulfed into a flare much larger than before. "Now face me, face the monster thatI have become!" From his hands, Darth Flame shot fire right at the heroes.

Red Panda moved in front of the human heroes and formed an energy shield to block the attack. "_I am immobile at the moment."_

"Which means no overdive mode." Ao cursed under his breath. "Karmi, we need to focus our … uhhh. Are you O.K.?"

Does Karmi look hopeless and afraid, no. Anything negative, nope. She does however look completely stuck in awe.

"This fight is amazing!" Karmi gleeded. "I mean a skeleton? I had him turn to ashes on command, but this is good! I forgot who I had him planned to be after the whole …. you being Cutie, but now the twist isn't going to be just a surprise on the heroes or reader, but the villain too! Eeeeeh, Eeeeeeh, Eeeeeeh!"

Ao smirked. "Well looks like I'm already the winner."

Karmi still kept her smile. "I said this story needs to be more popular, and it better be!"

"Alright, what is going on!" Darth Flame shouted. "I'm trying to melt you here and your just having some playful banter. Doesn't even sound like you're hatching a plan!"

"Just give us a second." Ao yelled. "Karmi, do you think _we_ can wield that sword again?"

"You bet." Karmi smiled. "But I don't know if it will defeat him in one slice."

Kyaputain Ao held out his hand. "Who says anything about defeating him."

Karmi had absolutely no idea where's Ao going with this, but she trusts him above all else.

"On three ….." Ao counted down with his and Karmi's hand joined. "Now, Red Panda!"

Red Panda shot the energy shield with tremendous force.

"What!?" Darth Flame stopped his attack and rolled away from the shield. "What are you …" he looked up to see Ao and Karmi, wielding the Sword of Truth. "I should ask before, but when was that sword a thing!?"

With the Sword of Truth in hand, Ao and Karmi lunged at Darth Flame, ready to end this.

Darth Flame shouted in anger as his hands formed two blades of fire. "Feel the heat!" He flew towards the heroes as they fought sword and sword, with each collision causing sonic waves that shook the trees of Muirahara Forest.

Despite being two, Ao and Karmi fought as one. No, as a master. With their love and strength, they managed to fight off the monster driven mad with anger.

"Submit!" then a wall of fire formed between the fight. "Your souls shall burn!"

The heroes stood back as faces formed on the wall, then flaming skulls shot out and flew towards them. They managed to strike down many, but few passed the blade and hit them with small explosives.

"Ahhhh!" Darth Flame flew through the fire wall and punched Kyaputain Ao to the ground.

Karmi held onto the sword with all her might and landed on the ground, creating a crater.

"Now perish!" Darth Flame swirled around and created a twister of fire.

"Uhhhhh." Karmi stood up to see her love barely conscious. "Ao, Ao please get up!" Karmi pulled the man up as the flaming tornado growing larger and larger. With that size, it won't be able to just destroy Muirahara Forest, but all of San Fransokyo.

"I … I need to do something." Karmi looked at her weaken hero and smiled. "I don't know what you were planning, but I think I can end this now." With her goggles, Karmi scanned the tornado for any signal, any human shape signal.

"Ahah!" She smiled at her target with her sword ready. "Now it's the Lord's problem."

With all her might, she flung the glowing sword into the tornado, stopping it's rampage.

Ao slowly stood up to see Karmi standing proud, and the tornado fading. "Karmi …. Did you…."

She looked at her love and smile. "Yes. I stuck him down." She she kneeled to him. "I know you don't want to kill, but this needed to end. It needed to be a-"

"Surprise!" Karmi and Ao's breaths were taken away as Darth Flame landed right before them, with the Sword of Truth in his ribs. "You think I'll die like this? You think you two are enough to stop me? You know, since I'm a skeleton and all." Darth Flame slowly reached for the sword's grip. "My story must return to its rightful place. My path and mine alone." Darth Flame held the grip with his strength. "Your love ….. It shall never come, not like this."

Karmi helped Kyaputain Ao up as Darth Flame slowly walked towards them. "Your memories shall be erased. You shall remain oblivious to each other, you won't even like the others guts at all." Darth Flame then drew the sword right out of his body. "What the true future hold is a mystery, but I know this." He examined the Sword of Truth and swung it around. "With this blade, I shall end your dogmatic love once and for all!"

"Karmi …. Get out." Ao tried to stand, but a sharp pain in his leg stopped him.

"No, I'll never!" Karmi held onto Ao as the villain was about to strike.

However, as Darth Flame looked into the face of Ao, an urge was felt in his heart. Nostalgia. "Who …. Who …." Darth Flame struggled with the sword, conflicted with his own mind. "No …. I …. I need ….. I need ….. My …. My …."

"_Hello._"

Darth Flame jolted from the sudden greet and turned to his side. There was Red Panda, with a large red vehicle besides him.

"_Please look directly into this fire hose."_

From the hose shot water that pushed the evil into the boulder. Darth Flame tried his hardest to shoot fire or even speak, but the water kept on shooting to extinguish the flame.

"Good …. Work Red Panda." Kyaputain Ao smiled as Karmi help him up.

"_Thank you for the distraction._" Red Panda gave a thumbs up as he completely drenched Darth Flame in water. "_Now to save Muirahara Forest."_ Red Panda aimed the hose all around the forest and extinguished the fire that was brought by Darth Flame.

"We did it…." Karmi hugged Ao's arm. "We won."

As much as he loved the warmth of Karmi, Ao knew this wasn't the time. "It's not over yet." He turned to Darth Flame, who was now struggling to even get up.

"I … I….." Darth Flame held up the Gem of Kioku, still glowing in his hand. "My … my …." But the glow disappeared, and he dropped them gem on the ground. He slowly gazed at Kyaputain Ao, the true winner.

"W….What … will …. It be…." He tried to push himself up, but fell to the ground. "Prison … or execution?"

Kyaputain Ao shook his head. "Definitely prison, but that's not all ….." He kneeled to Flame, speaking in a soft tone. "Flame, was all of this really about not knowing who you are? Not knowing anybody else who cares about you?"

Darth Flame looked away, just for a moment. "When that man …. Spoke to me …. He said ….. Death … there was death …" He looked at his boney hands. "It ….. Should have …. S …. Sounded …. It was about me … but …. I felt more …" His hands slowly reached to his skull. "What ….. What if …. I …. I don't like what …. I find ….. Or … or would I cherish it….."

"No memories, treated like a tool, fear of oneself." Kyaputain Ao sat down. "Your crimes, they were you taking your frustration out on the world. But, if you did have loved ones still out there, what would they say if they saw you doing all of this?"

Darth Flame was silent.

"What if you actually hurt them from all this? What if you learn about it after your memories returned, what then?"

If he had any energy left, Darth Flame would have a mental conflict between his own way Ao's words.

"I can't promise you happiness from your lost memories, but …." He offered his hand. "But I can help you, treat you, and help you think clearly, and give you a clearer future."

Darth Flame slowly turned to him. "I …. doubt … you'll … have …. more options … for me…."

"Well we can throw a costume on you can name you Sunfire." Karmi spoke up. "But you'll have to fight an evil version of yourself before anyone likes you."

Kyaptuain Ao stood up. "So what do you say?"

Darth Flame, with what energy he had, was able to weakly stand himself up. "I …. I'm done." He held his hands up, ready for his arrest. "But … if you do find my family. Don't tell them about me, just yet."

Kyaputain Ao held Karmi in his arms. "Agreed …. But one more thing."

Darth Flame tilted his head. "What is it?"

The couple looked at each other and nodded. "You take us where you woke up, where that man held you."

**The End**

* * *

"... Wait …. That's it!?" Karmi shouted. "You're ending it on a cliffhanger, after that amazing fight!? You didn't even reveal who he is! Not even a hint! Wait, did you?"

Hiro held his hand up. "Wellll ….. No."

Karmi folded her arms and frowned. "Do you have any idea how long this is going to annoy me?"

"Seriously?" Hiro smiled. "It's a fanfiction. It's not the real thing? Heck, a fanfiction to a T.V. show is just as real as that? Just made up people in a made up world having made up adventures."

"Oh Hiro, you have much to learn." Karmi nodded her head, but then smiled. "But after you proofread it and remove the gang's dialogue, this fanfiction is going to be amazing!"

If felt weird receiving praise from Karmi as himself, but he wasn't complaining. "Hey, what can I say, I lived it." Hiro looked through his story with confidence. "And if you love it, there is no doubt that I will never set foot in that-"

**Once Week Later**

"Stupid swamp!" A frog leaped onto Hiro's hand and the boy shook it off, leaving plenty of mud. "It gotten only fifty views, and they all hate it!"

Karmi sat beside him, just as furious. "I know, I advertised your story myself, and what do they call it?" Karmi started mimicking the reviewers. "Too much action, not enough CCxKarmi. Is Speed Queen and Flame Jumper hooking up? Darth Flame and the dragon belong together." Karmi pulled her hair. "It was so perfect, but they rather their own stupid ships than the actual story. When where'd they get the FlameXDragon thing?! Argh!"

Karmi laid on the ground, which was thankfully dry, as Hiro laid beside her.

"Well at least I like our ship." Hiro smirked. "So why is it called a ship?"

"Who knows." Karmi looked at Genius Boy. "And it all happened because of those snake things. Heck, if that never happened, I imagine us still bickering till this day."

"Until some other big threat happens." Hiro chuckled. "Like say we both were working on something together which lead us to uncover some super villain truth or something."

"Yeah, that would be crazy." Karmi smiled. "But this is what's happening now and I'm happy with it. And I'm sure you'll write another chapter which goes deeper into what your version of Darth Flame is."

"That's not going to be a day job." Hiro smiled as he held onto Karmi's hand. "Love you, Karmi."

"Love you too, Captain Cutie."

And so the two leaned close and kissed, leading to a huge 'Awe' from behind some shrubs.

"Hey!"

"Sorry!" Pretty much everyone personally close to them poke their heads out of the shrubs.

"You two are just so cute!" Aunt Cass said while squealing. "If only Tadashi was here to …. Wait Captain what-now?"

**The End. For Good. No More Karmi Fanfic Stuff. Get out.**


End file.
